<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>morning rituals by blueluade (luabays)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704543">morning rituals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luabays/pseuds/blueluade'>blueluade (luabays)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Taehyun ships prompt based drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mentioned Other TOMORROW X TOGETHER Members</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:15:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luabays/pseuds/blueluade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taehyun is someone who always double-checks his bag before leaving for work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Taehyun ships prompt based drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>morning rituals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mornings at the dorms are always quite hectic, with members getting up and being ready at different times it's only logical to leave to go to the company building at different moments.</p><p>This Monday, Taehyun got a little more sleep, so he's going by himself, while Soobin and Hueningkai had already left, stuck together like bubblegum. Beomgyu is in the shower and Yeonjun is eating a huge bowl of cereal, them both having agreed to leave their shared apartment together a bit later today.</p><p>Taehyun checks his bag twice to ensure he has all of his belongings and checks himself on the hall mirror before putting on his mask.</p><p>His hand is on the doorknob when he hears a call of 'Taehyunie". Turning around he's face to face with Yeonjun's plump lips, a little moist from cereal milk.</p><p>"Haven't you forgotten something?" His hyung asks, foxy eyes in crescents as he stares a bit down.</p><p>Taehyun ponders for a moment, eyebrows crooked in a questioning way. He had checked his bag twice after all. Being so, he shrugged and settled to kissing Yeonjun on the cheek, balancing on the balls of his feet.</p><p>It results in his hyung blushing, trying to contain the bashfulness, but hiding under one of his hands.</p><p>"I meant <em>this</em>…" Yeonjun giggles, awkward, and opens his other hand, one of Taehyun's earrings resting on his palm. "... but thanks."</p><p>Taehyun's immediate reflex, as his face decides to warm up like a heater, is to touch his ears, finding his left earring missing. <em>Oh</em>.</p><p>Holding Taehyun's wrist, Yeonjun takes his hand and turns up his palm, placing the earring on it before closing Taehyun's hand. He holds it in between his, and, nonetheless of a rose-cheeked mess, leans to kiss Taehyun's forehead.</p><p>"Will see you at work." He smiles.</p><p>"See you at work, hyung." Yeonjun doesn't miss Taehyun's doe eyes turning into crescents before he leaves, smiling behind the mask.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This drabble was based on a generated prompt:</p><p>"Taehyun is about to leave for work. Yeonjun asks them if they've forgotten anything, and Taehyun gives them a kiss (on the cheekie). Yeonjun turns red and opens their hand to reveal Taehyun's keys/wallet/etc. (earring), saying 'I meant this, but thanks.' "</p><p>He found the earing on the bathroom floor after showering after work since Taehyunie was already asleep by the time he got out, Yeonjun decided to return it to him in the morning.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>